Change: West Side Story
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: :During movie just nothing from the movie: There is something slightly different about Anybodys; How will the boys react to a teeny tiny change and what would happen; Jets/Sharks violence, short story, violence, alcohol/drug use, older brother/little sister relationship and other mixed adult themes! I have no clue what Anybody's sisters name is BTW!
1. Beginning

**A/N: Wow it has been a terribly long time since I last made a West Side Story so here this is to make up for that and I need to keep up on it cause my other two West Side stories haven't been updated since last year or the year before! Well anyway this is going to be about that cute little wannabe Jet Anybodys and how she gets a new makeover nothing big though and you guys remember how I said I adore Anybodys/Riff but also Anybodys/Bernardo well I kinda fell in love with Anybodys/Action if that doesn't sound weird at all :P well yeah she gets a new 'makeover' and Action notices as well as Riff and the rest of them. **

**I swear nothing creepy happens in this story but I will tell you there might be MIGHT be some jealousy and swearing alcohol use and drug use as well; don't know yet about sexual themes but I am coming up with some pretty good ideas so please enjoy! **

**.**

**Beginning**

It has only been a few years now that she's known the boys or more importantly noticed as the infamous gang the Jets fighting for their turf whats theirs. She wasn't one of them per se but she has been hanging with them even if none of them really admired her but she was a woman who knew what she was doing and knew how to use those fists of hers that she's always showing off in front of Riff begging him to let her become one of them since he was now the gang leader after Tony left to start out new. More than she hated to say it but she once looked up to Tony more than she does Riff now a days and she felt like a woman around that fellow not that it really mattered; he was strong, caring, hard, loving, rough but sweet all the same and it was no wonder she had become a little 'Tony' herself begging to live life as a Jet.

The only Jets that would really talk to her and at least say a word to her were Baby John, A-Rab, of course nothing more than playfully hurtful words and sometimes Action when he was drunk or in one of his crazy moods again which would usually cause problems making Riff force her to go home before things got out of hand.

Today was another other day, boring and irritating. "God look at that those girls just can't stay away can they?" Anybodys the dirty tomboy of the gang sat on the rugged stoop to any old apartment building throwing her hands up in the air in those moods again not realizing that A-Rab could care less combing back his crazy blond hair and smiling. Anybodys turned her head to look over at A-Rab who stood on the outside of the stoop and rolled her eyes gazing back over at Riff and his clingy girl, the one with the red hair and her name was almost too confusing even the boys could barely remember but she knows all too well; that filthy broad Graziella.

"Wish I had a gorgeous girl like that." Baby John confessed with his skinny hands in the pockets of his jeans with one foot crossed over the other against the bottom of the stoop staring underhandedly at the only couple besides Ice and Velma but they weren't as famous as Riff and Graziella. A-Rab and Action looked at each other side by side and snickered mumbling a few words.

Anybodys looked at the two of them and smacked them both good. "Come on knock it off who needs a girl like that when youse can go out and get your own and probably better than 'that' anyways." Anybodys lifted her nose to Graziella leaning back into the stairs knowing what she had said was the truth and the boys knew it. Finishing up his curly locks A-Rab put the dark comb in his back pants pocket moved away from Action kicking a single rock over the curb getting the whole gang's attention.

"Come on boys we needs to do somethin' let's go drinkin' or how's 'bout dancing in the street?" A-Rab along with Snowboy stepped over the curb and into the street where the both of them began to do a little jig until Riffy boy decided to break up their annoying childish distraction by stepping in the middle of them.

Anybodys gave her eyes a swift roll and stood up jumping off of the side of the stoop. Baby John and the rest of the boys took notice of her and grew aware. "I need a drink." Action moved his back from the brick siding walked passed Anybodys and it wasn't in a very relaxed manner; in a way he seemed very irritable and agitated but when wasn't he? He always seemed ticked off for no reason at all but not like this. Riff was still trying to stop A-Rab and Snowboy and it played out with Riff chasing them round in circles in the middle of the street; Anybodys sighed and followed Action down Main Street toward Doc's just for a quick appearance.

Action wasn't much of a talker especially around Anybodys but accompanying him this time he seemed to be more opened to talk to her about anything. "Whadda' you doin' following me girl?" he didn't bother to turn and look at her continuing side by side down the street in silence.

Anybodys didn't say a word either; she put her hands in her back pant pockets staring at their feet as they walked almost in sync. "Nothin' bettah tah do and youse said youse was gonna' get a drink so here I am." All she could hear was the pitter pattering sound of their feet hitting the cement and it was getting awfully annoying after so long.

Action breathed in deep like something was bothering him and turned into Doc's store. The old man was there behind the counter ragging the place clean for the boys awaiting their regular arrival as Anybodys took a seat at the counter and Action played with the pinball machine. "Hey Doc it's really nice a' you tah clean up the place for us." Anybodys sat there as still as can be in her squeaky barstool with her two elbows flat down on the counter top kicking her feet.

The old fellow smiled and spun around from the several jars of teeth-rotting candy to dump a handful of that said candy on to the counter for the young tomboy pretty surprised that these two out of the other boys were the only ones here. After giving the girl some sugar filled candy Doc tossed the dirty rag over his right shoulder and headed toward the frustrated Jet still at the old pinball machine. "So where's the rest of youse boys?" he asked nonchalantly staring down at the glass covering of the toy that Action was already tired of after trying to get the knob to work several times and failing. "Down the block" Action didn't bother to look up at the old man shaking and rattling the pinball machine in frustration. Popping another lemon drop into her mouth Anybodys jumped from her stool and found a spot beside Doc. "Thanks for the candy doc I guess I's be gettin' outtah' here." She rolled the sour candy around inside her mouth staring down at the pinball machine and up at Action smiling at his frustrated demeanor as he continued to rattle the machine.

Doc smiled at the teenage girl. "Youse tell them boys to stop by." The older man patted the tomboy on the back and she turned with a thoughtful smile. Action stopped shaking the machine and gazed with his eyes at Anybodys. She was headed for the door when Action darted from the pinball machine and by the girl's side maybe just an inch taller than her.

Anybodys was surprised at Action but at least his mood was much better.

**.**

On their way back to the stoop to loiter with the rest of the gang Graziella and Velma were gone and the boys just leaned there against the brick building even crowding the stoop watching some sweet vehicles drive by.

Riff and Ice took a look at the two from the left as Riff removed his cigarette careless about crushing it. "Come on boys lets go play us some b-ball." Riff waved an arm and the rest of the gang stood up to follow their superior down the road. Action and Anybodys remained behind and they were quiet. "God youse guys play that stupid game all the time I am outta' here!" Anybodys through her arms in the air in aggravation while Action stood there with his hands hiding in his jacket pockets staring quietly and motionless at the younger one.

It was still quiet and pretty annoying; "What're you goin' ta do?" giving up on leaving right yet Anybodys took a seat on the first step of the stoop looking up at Action who was leaning against the wall.

He was hesitant for a while but ended up answering. "Prolly play some of that b-ball with the boys." He stared out ahead of him watching the rest of the boys disappear around a corner. Above grey clouds rolled in so fast and Anybodys hurried to the soles of her feet looking around like something was terribly wrong. "Hey what's wrong with youse?" Action asked his voice stern and very firm staring at the worried teenager. Anybodys ignored him and fisted some of her dark hair. "I's gots to go!" she bolted north up the street and she was in such a hurry Action didn't have any time to say anything let alone stop her.

**.**

**.**

Meeting up with the boys at the basketball court on the west side of their territory he found a perfect spot against the rusted fence the closest to the boy's lighting up a smoke next to Baby John.

The youngest one looked up at Action expressionless. He got out of his crossed leg position standing shoulder to shoulder beside the smoker. "Where's Anybodys?" he asked such an unexpected question and very unexpectedly that it made Action cough himself shitless until his throat and lungs burned flicking the cig aside.

"Don't know, don't care." He waved his hand in the air blowing the cigarette smoke somewhere other than his face scratching his cheek.

Tall Baby John looked down at Action and returned his attention to the pretty funny b-ball game ahead cupping a hand around his mouth shouting with a weak grin. "Youse guys suck!" Baby John smiled and folded his arms against his thin torso watching Ice get tackled down by Riff. Action wasn't really paying attention but thinking about what he was currently thinking of was angering him to the point of insanity and he lit up another smoke popped it between his dry lips and puffed.

**::**

**E/N: I hope this was a pretty good start since it's been like a couple years since I last made a West side story!**


	2. Part I

**A/N: I don't know what you guys thought about my first chapter but I hope that it turns out good as I picture it in my head. Anyway nothing much to worry about in this chapter just usual drama and some slight violence and aggression and a little bit of Anybodys/Action.**

**.**

**Part I**

Riff and the rest of the boys arrived at Docs; Action and A-Rab at the dart board Action cursing in frustration, Baby John and Snowboy at the bar rotting their teeth away with all that free-for-all candy and Riff with Ice, Gee-Tar, Mouthpiece and the others surrounded a single table playing a friendly game of poker. Riff was such a bastard when it came to poker; he would always give away that 'winning' smile and in a snap of two fingers he'd have your money before you'd even have time to blink.

"How's come you didn't wanna' play b-ball with us?" A-Rab brushed back his hair, steadied himself and leaned forward giving the dart an almost perfectly straight toss at the dart board before them on the opposite wall. Action watched it hit the board far from the bull's eye and into the black outside instead. A-Rab kicked the pinball machine in anger after failing so bad right beside him and cried out when the pain rushed in. Action leaned his lower back against the front of that same pinball machine with his hands in his jacket pockets glaring at the blond bimbo thinking to himself about how overly dramatic A-Rab can really be sometimes.

Ice and Gee-Tar looked over at A-Rab and Action with that serious gaze just for a second before returning back to their game. A-Rab gave a large nervous smile to the poker table before getting back to his dart game picking the darts from the board and handed them to Action who wasn't too excited about playing. "Jus' didn't feel like it." Action solidly spoke his eyebrows wrinkled in a mess taking the darts from A-Rab readying himself.

The blond Jet smiled standing against the pinball machine with his hands on his hips. "Come on youse tellin' me youse and that dirty broad didn't do anythin'?" he snuck up behind the darker haired Jet his breath ragged and jittery against his neck and it was driving him nuts.

Remembering all those times he's flipped and recouped in the past Action shut his eyes for a moment to think and cool off before he spun around about to beat the living shit out of that little boy and those words, those words were getting to him. "No A-Rab now step the fuck back before youse see the bad side of me…again!" he turned to face the little man behind him one fist ready to pound while the other grabbed him by the front of his shirt holding him nearly nose to nose.

Interrupted by the incoming argument a few of the boys jumped up from the table along with Riff; the skid of all the wooden legs from the chairs made such a terrible noise along the floorboards. "Hey, hey Action cool it." Riff disciplined from the table standing there with that shit awful look on his face of intimidation but Action, he's seen that face way too many times to be scared like the rest.

Doc was quiet behind the counter staring. So were Snowboy and Baby John with empty candy wrappers right underneath their clammy palms.

Action didn't listen; his nostrils flared and A-Rab swallowed hard now on his tiptoes pushed further into the pinball machine and even though A-Rab was taller than Action he felt so totally defenseless and submissive in this state looking into a pair of dark eyes. And that's when the entire poker game had to unfortunately come to an end before Action lost every bit of control. Doc even got into it trying to break up those crazy kids; "Action let 'em go!" Riff right beside him put a hand on his shoulder speaking softly for both A-Rab and Action's sake pulling a bit.

Action kept A-Rab in place against the pinball machine now half bent over the game itself eyes locked tight in a ball as Action's grip on the younger ones grew stronger. Ice stepped in as well right between Riff and Doc. "Come on Action he didn't do anythin'." Now Action's opposite shoulder was overcome by the warmth of another hand and it slowly brought him back to his human state.

In a soft caring voice Riff broke the deafening silence and patted his shoulder pulling him back slowly: "Jus let 'em go Action cool, be cool." And with such a strong command Action's hand let go of A-Rab's shirt and fell to his side realizing just how frightening he was staring into those dark blue eyes of his victim.

**.**

The sky was no longer any shade of yellow, orange, blue nor grey it was pitch black out and the breeze was warm and comforting; still Anybodys wandered, wandered hours on end looking at the streetwalkers and passing a few night stalkers on the way home up on Ash Avenue.

She had a smoke between her own lips, taking drag after drag until there was nothing left to suck free walking the streets coming to street lights after even more street lights; she just never saw it coming.

She stopped dead in her tracks and tossed the cigarette preparing herself for what was to come. Moving her lips nothing came out; she was stuck and instantly surrounded by a pack of curious figures. "Youse bettah' be getting' outta' here!" her voice cracked and she surprised herself that she was shaking and bobbing at the knees; it made her feel more helpless even with her fists bunched up. Their footsteps echoed circling her, moving round and round. "She's lost." One of the darkened figures worded in a strong foreign accent beyond her knowledge as they all grew closer toward the tomboy.

She looked to the right and then to the left instantly and all she could see was darkness. "She's one of them." Another said back and out of the dark shadows a slim man touched her arm and was gone again. Now her heart was racing and her head was spinning. "Get outta' here now!" she threw her rock hard fists straight out in front of her but ended up hitting just the cooling air around her and soon the space was filled with hysterical laughter. She didn't know what to do anymore; she couldn't just run for it that would make matters worse but she couldn't stay.

Now she knew what it was like to be an outcast, a juvenile delinquent a Jet. Anybodys never been jumped once in her life as a dirty tomboy until now. Once the laughter ceased all together she let her arms go limp at her sides and the pattering of their constant footsteps stopped as well; that's when a silhouetted man came out in front of her but stayed his distance; "You are that dirty girl, that dirty tagalong of those Jets?" the dark figure sounded familiar way too familiar and his strong accent was heavy and very firm.

Anybodys looked around behind her and they still stood there; soon they were out of the darkness and underneath the street light; it nearly blinded her as she squinted to help her eyes adjust to the new found brightness above her. Finally taking a good look at the man out in front of her she realized who he was, who they all were; the Sharks. "Who youse callin' dirty?" her glare lasted for a long period of time causing the charming man before her to snicker behind a nasty smile as the others crawled up from the remaining shadows.

Anybodys tightened her hands into rough fists again, so hard they had turned white. Bernardo looked with his eyes only at her trembling little feebly fists held up and her bobbing knees.

It didn't even take him a second to notice what she was wearing, what kind of filthy girl she really was. Starting to circle the teenage runaway a second time, Bernardo moved with ease and sly like movements looking up and down her over and over again before hiking his nose up to her like she was garbage; but compared to him it was almost the other way around or maybe equal.

But no matter who or what he was she hated him with a passion and it burned like hell inside her chest; Pepe and the others gazed at her and most of them seemed to lift their noses too.

"Don'tch youse do anythin' stupid or I'll have you on the ground in no time bud!" the fenced teen kept her eyes on Bernardo and what a charming man he was being in the process of encircling her with that vacant look on his face with one hand in his right pant pocket and the other at his side. Anybodys brows furrowed and she moved forward attempting to break that horrible stare with a swift knock of her fist to the jaw but that never happened.

One of the Sharks stepped up from behind and roped his lanky arms around the fussy teen; Bernardo stopped and looked at the dirty tomboy removing something from his pocket.

The man holding her back was Pepe, Bernardo's right-hand man; his grip around her arms was tight and he forced them back even more until she fought to hold back any groans. Bernardo looked over at Pepe and shook his head in displeasure; he didn't want to hurt the little runaway he just wanted to warn those Jets; they had messed with his Anita and now he messes with this little girl.

Anybodys wiggled against Pepe's hold and with just a little luck on her side she elbowed the PR in the gut and ran like the wind. Bernardo looked down upon Pepe with frustration and anger; there was no need to go after her now they would definitely get caught by Officer Krupke or any other lover of the law. Damnit it made Bernardo mad;

**.**

Riff was already gone so was Ice, Tiger, Mouthpiece and Gee-Tar; the only ones that stayed at Doc's were Action, A-Rab, Snowboy and Baby John. Action stayed in his own space at the back of the candy store sitting at a far table near the corner of the left side of the building as A-Rab sat at the bar taking some of Snowboy and Baby John's candy.

"Is everythin' alright with Action?" Baby John couldn't help himself his curiosity usually got the better of him in these times and A-Rab turned to look at him along with Snowboy. He didn't say anything but he bobbed his head to at least show him that he was listening staring down at his hands. Baby John let out a tired sigh before tossing his candy wrappers in the wastebasket with a friendly pat on A-Rab's back and left the store right behind Snowboy.

Now that just left A-Rab, Action and Doc; Action wasn't going to say a word even if A-Rab wanted him to. He'd rather talk to himself anyway than talk to that bastard in the corner.

Doc looked at A-Rab then Action. "Youse boys shouldn't fight like this." He laid both of his hands faced down on the counter distracted by the young adult's youthful features when he gazed up. A-Rab scratched the back of his neck and looked to his right and had caught Action looking back.

But his stare was hurtful and rough; A-Rab didn't like that and gave him an awful look back before hitting the counter and leaving the store. Doc himself was heartbroken for the boys; he pulled the rag from his shoulder and laid it across the counter walking over to Action who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Hey Action what's goin' on with youse two I don't like it and it seems that Riff is pretty tired of it too?" he crossed his arms and Action looked up; he stood to the bottoms of his feet and walked past the old man. "I's gotta' go Doc." He left and there was nothing more Doc could really say.

He took a deep breath and got back to wiping the tables.

**.**

Up on Ash Avenue Anybodys had run herself into a heavy sweat falling to the stoop trying to catch her breath and regain her strength. What did those Sharks want with her anyway? She was just a dirty tagalong tomboy and that's all that she was to anyone.

Sometimes she'd think about why she really was and when she did she remembered why and how it all became this way; her daddy was killed, her mama' got that crazy cancer disease locked away in some nuthouse and her older sister Ruth hasn't been seen in years so god knows where she could be right now; maybe she wanted to be pretty and maybe she wanted to wear those stupid frilly dresses that Velma and Graziella and all the other Jet girls wore for once but she just didn't know who she wanted to be anymore and 16 years old she's been through so much no other girl her age can ever relate to.

God what did she want? Sitting there on the bottom of her stoop she held her face in her hands thinking still breathing pretty fast out of her mouth staring down at the cement sidewalk and all of its little cracks.

The night was empty and silent; she couldn't even see any vehicles drive by; "Hey." She looked up quickly and saw the darkened face of Action standing by the curb with his hands tucked away. Anybodys dropped her head into the palms of her hands staring down at the Jet's dirty sneakers without saying anything.

Action shrugged his shoulders and began to walk the opposite way. "Hey." Finally Anybodys responds to the older man who turns on his heels finding an open seat right beside her. "You goin' to bed?" Action asked surprisingly cool looking down at the empty space between his knees holding his hands tightly together over his lap. Anybodys eyed him suspiciously with a smirk leaning back away from her lap; "Yeah why?" her voice was friendly and inviting and not as rough and secure as it usually was causing him to turn head.

The two stared at one another for longer than expected and Action stood up scuffing his foot across the sidewalk. Anybodys flattened the wrinkles from her pants before standing beside him and smiling as so he looked at her again but it wasn't a nice stare; "What, why are youse lookin' at me like that?" his dark brows met in a frustrated way that made her little smile turn into a loud laugh and a slap of the knee. He didn't get it let alone understand the meaning of her irritating…weirdness. Just letting it go he turned around with his back to her and began walking; Anybodys was still laughing but it wasn't as loud and obnoxious but softer.

"No Action wait!" she jumped herself into a small jog after him grabbing one shoulder weakly. He rolled his eyes and was turned around yet again facing the red head. His eyes looked up not even an inch high and that's when he got it. "Oh make fun 'a the little one I'm leavin'." He jerked himself free from her grip and that's when she found out he wasn't a very good 'take a joke' kind of guy. "Youse must be one stupid man." Anybodys smiled a good superior smile but Action didn't like it one bit.

He knew the rules well; never, ever hit a girl but was Anybodys really a girl; he just wanted to slap her since he can't bruise her jaw he knew it wasn't as wrong to back hand her good but over something completely stupid?

He stood there with his back still before her. He bunched his shoulders and rolled his neck a few. "And youse must be a stupid girl for sayin' that." He faced her again and his expression wasn't too happy.

The young teenager set her hands on her hips glaring straight at him. "Youse wanna' fight 'bout it daddy'o?" she stood still on her feet glaring hard causing him to shift a little on his own soles. A little grin played on his lips cracking each one of his knuckles. "If youse up for it?" one single brow jumped high on his face and that visible grin left completely startling her a bit to the point of a cold sweat.

Anybodys fought before but never one of the boys; but it was getting late and she needed her sleep; no sleep, fear the wrath of the teenage bitch and no one wanted that.

"Nah I's need some shut eye." She removed her hands from her hips and crossed them across her chest staring at her front door.

Action neared the boy-like dressed girl and slipped his hands into his jacket pockets crossing one foot over the other. "Oh yeah an' I's thought there were no rest for the wicked." He jerked his head into a little tilt giving Anybodys plenty of time to speak up.

She didn't.

She stomped the ground and pouted. "Night kiddo." He teased turning his back; Anybodys snickered before storming into her apartment.

**::**

**E/N: There finally that one's done and I worked so hard looking it over and all that stuff; hope you enjoy it as much as I do!**


	3. Part II

**A/N: God I don't know how I am can update this fast maybe I am just so happy about finally making a new West side story; anyway let's go on with the next update!**

**.**

**Part II**

Morning finally came around; 8:35 AM.

The sun was rising up over the horizon beaming its warm rays across the big city of New York. Anybodys shifted in her bed rolling over to her side; she knew it was morning her stained curtains were halfway open bringing the sunlight into her room.

She was so exhausted once she got to her feet patting her hair into place, she slipped herself into her last pair of clean pants before heading to the bathroom to try and start her day.

Riff and most of the Jets were already up and out of their shit hole of a home, down at the b-ball court shooting a few hoops before the rest showed up. A-Rab had a rough night; his father was a drunken bastard again wailing on him but fortunately A-Rab fought back this time; the bruise under his left eye and the cut across his lip caught everyone's attention but no one spoke of it.

**.**

Stepping outside and making sure she locked the door Anybodys went down the street in hurry making sure she took the Jets detour; she just didn't want to wind up heading to the east side again like last night; crossing streets after streets she stopped and waited and almost had gotten herself hit twice. They honked and they yelled but that didn't stop her from doing what she does best.

On her way she ran into Baby John and Action. She was stopped by Baby John with a strong grip on her shoulder and turned. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was hurried; "Are youse guys comin' or not?" she asked and yanked herself free from the tall Jet darting back down the road.

Both Action and Baby John kicked themselves into fast gear and now Anybodys was the one behind.

"Youse very slow Anybodys" Baby John shouted just over his right shoulder with a friendly stare; the tomboy rolled her eyes and jumped into perfect speed catching up in no time.

They were huffing and puffing making it to their final destination. Action and Baby John both stopped at perfect timing and after Anybodys came running up to see what was going on she wasn't at all surprised to see who it was; the Sharks were all there and Riff and his Jets were right there too in the middle of the basketball court as onlookers of young ages stopped what they were doing just to see what they all knew for sure what was going to happen. Anybodys swallowed hard and felt the warm saliva roll down her throat gazing up ahead at the Shark's superior leader dressed in Satan red and raven black. Action stepped up into the rest of the group standing to the right of Riff glaring; Baby John and Anybodys stayed right where they were as if they were almost too afraid to make a move.

"I's jus' wish they'd leave us alone!" Baby John didn't look down at the tomboy beside him even as she looked up at him. The tomboy shoved her hands deep in to both of her pant pockets and kicked a stray rock aside before jumping into a steady jog. Baby John was taken aback by that and now being the only Jet from the group that wasn't currently with the group he felt lost.

Action and A-Rab took a quick look at the newly arrived tomboy before returning those hard stares at the PR's right ahead of them.

Riff stepped up from the gang as did Bernardo. They all watched and Anybodys shoved Mouthpiece out of the way to climb to the front to get a look at what was going on.

.

All Anybodys could remember from that was the eerie silence and the deadly unwanted stares that surrounded them all; no one was hurt but terrible words were spread throughout both gangs.

She knew all about that 'rumble' happening two weeks from now under the highway and knew if she even asked to be invited that she would just be shoved away again; Riff always said that fights weren't meant for women and that the men should take care of them; that made her furious. She knew how to fight and she was really good at it; that is, in defense.

But it was stupid how she couldn't be in the gang; of course there was something wrong with her but hell if there wasn't anything wrong with all the rest of them boys then this whole 'gang' thing wouldn't have started. Maybe they all just thought she was useless none of the boys liked her not even the girls liked her either but she was used to having this little popularity; without it she wouldn't even be 'Anybodys' anymore.

She thought maybe coming clean about the incident that happened last night and how the Sharks nearly attacked her, maybe then they would have a little bit of sympathy for her but probably not; Riff wouldn't care either way, Ice would be a little bit upset, A-Rab would probably laugh himself a heart attack and Action, well he would probably just flip out like he does all the time; I guess the only one that would really care would be Baby John; he was like an older brother to her and she looked up to him like one.

If she didn't care so much about Baby John she'd just give up trying to get into the gang; she's been doing this ever since she was in her last year of Middle school and middle of high school.

**.**

Riff and the boys fled for the alleys to do their usual smoking and drinking; most of the Jets were legal drinking age but Baby John was still 18. Here the legal drinking age was 20 and over and the boys never played by the rules.

"Here's to us boys, we will gets those Sharks outta' here 'fore we knows it." Riff lifted the bottle of brandy high into the air with a smile before taking a quick gulp and gave it aside to A-Rab who was to the left of him on the empty dumpster. The bottle get going around until it was Baby John's turn to take a drink; Action gave him the bottle but Baby John didn't take it. "I-I don't feel like it." He shook his head watching Riff flick another cigarette over the fence.

A few of the boys looked over at the blond before gazing up at Riff in total disbelief; "Well that leaves more for us!" A-Rab chimed in after jumping down from the dumpster standing beside Baby John.

Anybodys moved herself away from Snowboy against the brick siding of the well light alley way to join Baby John's side. The boys looked at her for a while before she broke the more than awkward silence by raising her voice and spilling useless words.

Riff still occupied that lonely dumpster with one leg suspended over the side as the other folded against his chest. "Youse should go home Anybodys, youse always get us in trouble." Riff sat there like he was something wonderful with his back to the brick wall and his boys surrounding him with the very same stares. The teen's body jolted and gyrated inside; what the hell? Was he being serious right now? She never ever did anything that got the boys in trouble…but she can't really say that she's done it once or twice but Riff was blowing it way out of proportion.

She stood still glaring at Riff; her ex-crush sitting on that filthy dumpster with a look on his face that made her want to beat it off.

"Youse always say that Riff but youse wanna' know what, it's not true!" with that said and done the girl spun on her heels and charged the opposite way out of the alley. Riff jumped from the dumpster and took the bottle from A-Rab's grasp. "Let's get somethin' to eat." Ice said aloud and Riff looked at him like it was the most wonderful idea anyone's ever came up with.

The boys talked amongst each other; the only way for them to obtain some money was from Tony and so they all left, turned a corner down the sidewalk and went on from there.

**.**

**.**

Tonight Bernardo was taking Anita out on their fifth date. It wasn't like they never went out it was just they only do this sort of thing when the time was right; and tonight was perfect.

Anita fled the apartment with Maria hand in hand dragging the poor black haired woman along with her to make sure she finds the right outfit for tonight. "Anita don't get so nervous about this you will look beautiful and I am sure of it." The two PR girls walked in sync down the side walk heading to the closest clothing store they could find which was on 5th street exactly where they were headed.

**.**

The sound of bells rung carelessly causing Maria to smile and Anita to cringe after stepping inside of the suddenly cool and inviting atmosphere of the East side clothing store.

"So where should we look first?" Anita gazed from left to right of the fairly large store; Maria shrugged still holding onto Anita's wrist as a handsome older PR man walked up to them with a friendly smile in a decent night black suit.

Maria smiled back at the store manager giving Anita's arm a little tug. "What is it Maria?" as confused as she was Anita turned around to find the manager staring right back at her. "Senoras' how might I help you today?" the handsome man asked with his arms crossed decently behind his back without a flaw to be seen.

The two girls smiled almost unable to respond; "Well I am looking for a dress." Anita answered so obliviously to the question that it made the kind man giggle under his breath. It was funny since the entire store was covered from front to back in dresses and suits of all kinds. Maria gave her a look which made Anita cover her mouth in surprise or possibly embarrassment with the man's eyes on them as they whispered words.

"I mean my mi amor is taking me out on a special date tonight and I want to look very magnifico!" she stated in a very strong accent that made the man move.

He scratched his chin in thought and led the two of them toward the back where it began to get warm.

**.**

Anybodys passed a few bars down Main Street lurked inside a little and back out she was only to yet again encounter although this time she bumped into him, Action.

When she fell against him holding tight for support he pushed her back to her feet and smiled little. "You followin' me or somethin'?" the tomboy jerked herself away from him and brushed off her clothes that really needed a good brushing off.

Action looked down himself and rolled up his jacket sleeves. "Nah not really, Riff was on some crazy rampage 'bout you an' I hated it." He admitted and Anybodys stood still staring wide-eyed at him in total shock and surprise. Did she hear him right? "Wait why would you outta' everyone hate that youse guys talk 'bout me all the time." She stuck both of her thumbs through her pant loops with a little smile on her lips.

Action wiggled his brows face full of bafflement. "What do you mean?" he looked at her crazy eyed and she laughed.

"I mean you hated them talkin' bad 'bout me why did you say that?" she reminded him removing that smile all together walking back the way she came.

Action sighed up to the yellow sky catching up to her. "Okay so you jus' walk away that's fine." He said sarcastically speaking of course standing not even an inch smaller than her at her side. The tomboy rolled her eyes and walked semi-faster. Action caught up again but again she went faster and faster until she was nearly jogging.

"Hey come on what are youse doin' to me?" he said picking up the pace a little almost getting into the jogging spirit as well. Anybodys didn't look over her shoulder as she spoke with a soft smile. "You need the exercise buddy boy now try to catch me." She said right before she flew into a quick run leaving Action square in the dirt. He didn't stop while he thought; what were her intentions, what was she really trying to do here? The girl went left, right then right and left all over again dragging him all over the damn place until he was to the point of breathing so hard he could hurl.

They were noticed by a few people; one well-dressed older woman in her middle 50's in particular watched as a pair of two hooligans ran down her very street like some drug-crazed delinquents. "What has this world become?" as she stepped into her very pricey vehicle which was a wonderful bronze color; and a beautiful Buick wildcat it was.

**.**

**.**

Finally coming to a stop to catch her breath she had gazed over the top of her shoulder to realize that Action was gone. Anybodys tossed her arms in the air and stomped her foot on the ground; "God Whadda'—she was suddenly stopped once she collected herself from her bent over position and saw that crazy Jet right in front of her.

"Whadda' what boy' o?" he stared at her with a smirk for a long time before she bumped shoulder to shoulder with him walking down the side walk like he had said something he shouldn't have.

"Hey where you goin' kid?" Action said in a calm manner hoping just that would bring her back his way; but she kept on walking and he now remembered just how badly she hated being called kid. He didn't really mean that.

She didn't listen to him; she kept going until she couldn't see any more of him. "Anybodys?" he jogged his way toward her and finally met up to her pace moving out swiftly in front of her so she would hopefully stop. "What are you doin'?" she hissed her brows furrowed into perfect anger and her small lips pursed. Action knew he had to say something and fast; "Hey I am sorry for callin' you kid I jus' didn't want you to leave." He confessed spilling more than should have been spilled at that moment;

She's never heard Action out of all the other Jet's speak out in such sympathetic desperation. He had something to tell her and she knew it but she didn't want to hear it.

"Stop I think I know what youse tryin' to do here." She held out both of her hands in front of her shaking her head. Action swallowed hard and thickly thinking hard about what she just said. He wanted to say something but he ended up smiling and looked down at his feet instead. "What then?" he leaned forward with his hands in his jacket pockets waiting to hear what she had to say about it; wanting to hear just how smart she was.

Looking at him just made her want to laugh and smile but it didn't happen that way. "Now youse jus' tryin' to get on my bad side aren't you?" she held both of her hips in a tough grip watching him lean back and blink.

"Wh-what no, what the hell's wrong with youse?" he growled; his mood changed very rapidly but she was used to it.

She looked around at her familiar surroundings putting her hands in her pockets. "Nothin' is wrong with me what's wrong with you?" She pointed a finger showing some ruby red polish well what was left of it anyway. Looking down she forced her finger away and held her hands behind her back her face flushed soft pink. Action saw it and smirked; "I saw that…come on let me see those fingernails." His smirk turned into a devious grin as he inched closer gazing up at her.

Anybodys raised a hand to scratch through her short hair but he ended up grabbing it before she could pull it back. She struggled to release his grip and he saw. She displayed each and every finger perfectly across his palm. Some still had the polish and some barely had any.

"Why youse touchin' me?" she yanked her hand away quickly and put it back behind her. Action smiled and backed up. "Neva' knew." He scratched beneath his chin; the heat was almost getting to him so badly he had to take off his jacket revealing a faded old t-shirt and a nice set of well-formed muscles.

"Yeah so don't tell no one." She got in his face but not too close; he hated that.

His eyebrows went up on his face and he smiled; "Oh I won't I's swear!" he smacked a hand over his heart as he rose the other standing erect. The teen rolled her eyes again for the second or third time today and right before she left a warm hand formed around the very roundness of her shoulder moving in delicate circles he drug her closer until she was accidently stepping all over his own feet and he kissed her.

Nothing much but it was something to remember.

**::**

**E/N: Okay there you go…Action/Anybodys kiss! WOO HOO! Okay on with the next -_-**


	4. Part III

******A/N: I think I am only going to add just a few more chapters to this and call it complete! Like I said I wanted a short story I guess I should really stick to it this time and make it short…don't really know what else to say here nothing to worry about maybe some violence and language but nothing too over the top!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from this although I wish I did so very badly!**

**Part III **

Both Action and Anybodys went their separate ways without speaking a word; what was he thinking? How could he have done such a stupid thing? He knew if the boys or even Riff found out he would get an ear full and he didn't want to go through all that crap.

Maybe he liked the dirty teenager and maybe she was the best for him instead of the one he had now; Clarice was such a nasty woman who never really cared for Action but that was okay because he didn't really care for her either; he only liked the way she played around with him and how she had all that money he could just take and blow on himself and the boys. But the thing about Anybodys was that she was young and a high school drop-out (_along with the Jets_)but now that they were already in their early 20's Anybodys was still in her teens and that wouldn't be right.

He just hated feeling, he just hated the way she made him shine, the way she smelled whenever she was near and the way she would just look at him even if it wasn't such a happy stare he just hated having these pathetic feelings.

**.**

The day wasn't even over yet and Action was hoping that Anybodys would come back and say something to him;

It was his fault though not hers. Walking up to her stoop he stared quietly at the chipped wooden door and then the rusted handle trying to over-come his fear of being in love but also trying so very hard to walk back down again.

Just imagining what might happen scared him to death. Jumping up the last step he pursed his lips looked down and breathed in heavy before meeting the door with his knuckles. He couldn't do this he just had to stop! He wasn't in love he just…he didn't know what he was in; in trouble maybe but as the door came open and she was standing there all he could think about was her; the dirty little tomboy that he never would've thought he'd be admiring up until this day.

Her eyes were turned down and her arms were at her sides. "Can I say somethin'?" he broke the quietness between then moving forward. The girl flattened the wrinkles from her golden t-shirt before returning the stare.

"I-I don't know why did you kiss me I wanna' know that?" she yelled suddenly caught up in all the crazy tension; and definitely couldn't show the Jet her true feelings other than anger. Action scratched the back of his head trying to think of something to say before she would even think about slamming the door on his face.

"I-I liked it…I mean you are very um attractive and uh." He continued to think of more silly words to say but before he could embarrass her any more she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him toward her. He was totally speechless by what she had done after closing the door letting his back lean into it. Now he was definitely lost for words and couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next. "I neva' kissed a boy…she told him really opening up to him with pretty much everything sliding down until she knew her butt was on the ground with her legs bent upward.

The older boy licked his lips in thought before prying his back from the door and took a seat right beside her glancing over at the staircase.

He almost wanted to laugh but it would surely ruin the moment; "I didn't mean for that to happen Anybodys." He said looking over at her leaned into his lap. He could smell her again and she most certainly smelled like a girl. "Well it did I shoulda' walked away I shoulda'." She shook her head dropping her face into the palms of her hands only to be heard sobbing softly; really the very first time he's ever heard or seen her so distraught.

Action swallowed dryly; he needed some water 'cause he knew right then he had hurt her badly without even realizing it. "H-hey stop it." He raised his voice just a little to get her attention and hopefully have her almond eyes looking back at him but it never happened. The Jets were bad; bad boy gang and had no clue how to comfort, well maybe Action was the only one; he had no idea how to comfort her and get her to stop crying.

Maybe put an arm around her shoulders or move her hands away or-or something. So instead of planning everything out one of his arms went loosely around her bobbing shoulders as his hand touched her upper arm.

Anybodys wiped at her eyes realizing just how stupid and silly she was being before she looked over at him. Action looked back at her and raised his free hand; his thumb glided gently across her rough cheek taking away what was left of those warm tears. Anybodys pushed him away from her causing him to fumble over a bit before standing to his feet; he didn't quite understand why she did that but how else was he going to know if Anybodys was still herself. Action smiled shy like staring at her; "You were cryin', I neva' seen you cry." He spoke watching the red head wipe at her eyes trying to relieve herself of the previous humiliation.

"If you dare tell anyone I swear I will-"she paused when he stepped forward. "I won't tell a soul kid." He toyed smacking her on the arm before leaving.

**.**

The boys went to the old diner downtown the one that Riff and Tony used to go to all the time when they were just kids; Tony decided to come along and since he was the one with the money why wouldn't he come?

The day was ending pretty fast and the air began to grow much cooler just before they arrived; from his back pocket Tony pulled out his wallet as the boys sat down at a couple tables. "So what are you guys havin'?" Tony asked propping one leg up on the bench looking at all the boys who were too busy chatting besides Riff and Ice removing a few bucks from his little leather friend.

Riff shot a hard look at the others and they had shut their traps right then and there; they all knew never to mess with Riff 'cause he'd end up winning.

"So boys what is—but before Riff could finish stopping in mid-sentence everyone turned to look at him, he noticed something; Action wasn't here. That didn't make Riff mad but he wasn't very happy either because he knew Action all too well—they all did and he usually gets himself into trouble when he's alone. Standing up Riff cursed rubbing his forehead as the others stared.

"Hey if you guys want I can buy the food while you find Action." Tony suggested touching Riff's shoulder standing inches taller than him.

Riff swallowed and gave a nod. "Jus' get the usual it don't matter what the boys eat, they eat everythin'." Riff smiled up at the ex-Jet who returned the same smile; "Sure just don't ditch me." He called after him as they all got up and left up the road.

**.**

Anita and Maria arrived back at the apartment and Bernardo was gone; everyone else besides mama', papa' were gone which gave the two girls some time to think things over and try on Anita's new dress.

It was a lovely turquoise halter neck dress. It was beautiful but almost too American for her not that she hated that but Bernardo would think twice about it. "It's beautiful Anita but you could've taken one of your own instead." The two girls headed for the bathroom right down the hall to gander at the new dress; Anita stood before the mirror and stepped back a few steps before actually looking at it. "Maria I am constantly making new dresses and I really like this one even if I can barely see it in this tiny mirror." The PR woman again moved toward the mirror and squinted thinking that it would help her see.

Maria tapped her shoulder and Anita looked at her in the mirror. "Yes?" she took a stick of ruby lipstick from out of the medicine cabinet and removed the lid.

"There is a longer mirror in my bedroom Anita." Maria admitted with her arms behind her back and a smile on her lips. Anita was so close to putting on that very lipstick when Maria told her that. "Take me!" Anita smiled turning to face her with her hand splayed out like she was royalty awaiting Maria's hand to take hers.

**.**

**.**

Action was found with Clarice loitering alone near the street smoking his last cigarette. Action noticed the boys right away and spit out his cigarette crushing it beneath his foot. He knows that all the other boys know about his smoking problem and how he's a terrible chain-smoker; he remembered how Riff and Tony would tell him over and over if he didn't stop that he would surely get lung cancer and he was too young for that. But hell when he felt like crap all the time it was his only friend.

The couple gazed at the gang; "Action Tony's buyin' us somethin' to eat at the old diner and I would like to get there before he thinks we've ditched 'em." Riff explained clearly his breath smelling of smoke and booze as he stepped close.

Clarice batted those lashes at Action before clinging herself to him like he meant something to her watching her fingers dance in circles over his torso.

He grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead. "I gotta' go babe can't letta' man go hungry." He gave her a little wink before returning to Riff who looked back at her just out of pure curiosity and began up the street again.

**::**

**E/N: I know there wasn't much at the ending but I swear it will be much better in my next few chapters!**


	5. Part IIII

**A/N: Don't really know what to say…Anybodys somewhat becomes a real girl in this chapter! Please read to find out more **

**Part IIII**

The boys ate; burgers for each and a thing of fries.

Both Riff and Tony looked over their shoulders at Action; Tony then turned to Riff with bulging cheeks. "Go sit by him." He said taking another bite from his burger and Riff stood to his feet, tossed his leftovers and sat next to Action at the far table.

"What is it Riff?" Action put his burger down taking a drink from his soda to wash down the chewed food. Riff gave a half-hearted smile his way before even acknowledging him. "I don't care that you like spendin' time with Clarice but it jus' seems like you are well youse movin' away from us." He said taking Action's soda and gulped the last of it down; he almost sounded a bit nervous the way he spoke his voice hitched and cracked.

That wasn't the truth though it was actually far from the truth; he hasn't been spending his time with Clarice at all and if he told Riff the honest truth he'd definitely flip.

"Why would you even think that, Riff?" Action took another fairly large bite from his cold burger watching how Riff held his empty pop bottle in his own hand like it didn't matter that it was gone or not. Staring down at the empty bottle Action swallowed and looked back straight on at Riff. He noticed Riff's lips move but didn't hear a word come out.

"I care 'bout you Action youse my brother." Riff confessed setting the bottle onto the table staring at him. Action put his cold burger down onto the table top and gave Riff that same look.

**.**

**.**

Tony left and the Jets returned to the basketball court where they were encountered by that tomboy; Riff rolled his eyes and pretended like she wasn't even there walking right passed her along with the others.

Maybe they didn't notice. It would probably be better that way until.

"HEY!" one of the Jets broke from the group pointing a finger at the little run-away and then everyone turned to look. A-Rab stopped the pointing and smiled; "What's that on your face?" he circled the tomboy with a wide smile on his lips before the rest of the Jets walked up.

Anybodys moved forward and smacked A-Rab on the arm. "Ouch!" he winced rubbing the pink irritated area with a hand as a familiar smile danced on his lips with Ice and Action now standing on either side of him. Anybodys hurriedly spun around so that her back was to those boys; she never thought she'd be so nervous but this was something totally new and definitely out of her comfort zone. Ice leaned forward to get a look even if she wasn't facing him. "What is it?" he grabbed her shoulder and she shrugged it off. Action looked at A-Rab right before A-Rab whispered something to the dark haired Jet.

Ice was still pretty confused and decided to just walk out in front of her…duh! On the other side she had her eyes closed and her arms crossed. "Whoa!" he couldn't help himself. Anybodys flashed open her eyes to the sudden sound and growled extending her arms out in front of her pushing Ice back.

Ice's voice caught the boys and now they all knew.

.

Riff and Snowboy were too busy dribbling the basketball back and forth while Joyboy and Baby John quietly giggled like dirty school boys under the cover of a filthy magazine.

"You look like 'a clown!" A-Rab burst out in an unstoppable laughing fit causing Anybodys rage to get the better of her hitting and smacking the blond bimbo more than she ever thought she would. Ice and Action pulled the girl away still lost in the news.

"I knew I would look like 'a freak!" she hissed running a hand over her lips and shuffling her short locks out of place but Action stopped her. His hand was around her wrist that was almost covered in red lipstick and stood in place staring. Ice's smile disappeared as he coughed to clear his congested throat. "You don't look like 'a freak," Action said softly for maybe the first time in his life when the basketball came flying their way and just in the nick of time Ice managed to catch the ball.

Riff came along with an unlit cigarette hanging freely from his bottom lip awaiting the ball with a swift hand gesture. Ice tossed it back and Riff caught it but A-Rab came up from behind him knocking it free.

Riff was about to chase after that little punk when he opened his mouth; "Riff take a look at the kid." He held the ball tight against his chest in fear that Riff might take it back but once Riff got a good look at the girl he removed the cigarette only to let his laugh free. As Riff and A-Rab both laughed their asses off the other two pushed them aside. Ice smiled but it wasn't meant for shits and giggles it was a real smile along with Action's. "Hey Riff I know I'd ratha' have her than Graziella any day…well as long as she keeps this look up," A-Rab moved away from Riff dropping the ball and claimed his spot behind Anybodys with his arms completely strangling her waist.

He laughed against her ear and she elbowed him away. "Step off bub!" He jumped back and Riff snuffed. "Well if you don't mind her bein' some dirty streetwalker like her sis than fine. She's perfect!" Riff threw his arms above his head removing a match box from his jacket pocket to light his smoke chasing after the ball. Then Anybodys felt pain and rage swell up inside her.

"I heard 'bout the rumble Riff." She said above all other sounds and voices of the b-ball court staring at Riff's stopped back.

He removed the cigarette holding it pinched between the index finger and thumb turning around. "Forget 'bout it kid," he acknowledged her his voice very stern and spine gripping.

Anybodys continued to wipe at her peach colored mouth but for some odd reason the lipstick wasn't coming off, not even a tad as she headed toward the much more superior of the Jets with a darker shade of eyes. "I am capable of fightin' those Sharks Riff an' you know it you are jus' too arrogant to admit it!" she got close enough to him that she poked the middle of his chest with her finger knocking his cigarette from his fingers.

The other members barely took notice of the two but once Riff and that little girl began to get serious, that's when Ice and Action came to take care of them.

"Beat it Anybodys!" Riff spat as she stomped on his cigarette and took off running. Action and the boys watched her high tail it; what were they to do when Riff didn't want her around? Thinking to himself remembering that accidental kiss Action left.

**.**

She didn't know where she was going and she really didn't care just as long as she was away from Riff than she was okay.

But when she stopped to catch her breath, bracing her hands on her thighs she noticed Action coming toward her. What the hell was he doing? She thought maybe he might even be stupider than A-Rab risking his role in the Jets by chasing after some worthless being.

"Anybodys…!" Action stopped not bothering at all to regain his breath eying her weakly as if the running had winded him dry. The girl didn't smile let alone say a thing to him after coming all this way to get her. "Leave me alone!" she went round on her heels and walked the other way opposite of Action hoping he'd give up and leave. He never liked being kicked to the curb so he walked straight up to her and grabbed both of her shoulders like he had a real good reason for being here.

"How the hell do you know 'bout the rumble?" she turned around still trying to get the blasted lipstick off of her lips as he pulled on her arm with a look of confusion.

Anybodys through her arm at him and stomped; "I heard A-Rab talkin' 'bout it an' why do you care so much?" she shifted her weight from one leg to the other with her thumbs in the loops of her pants as her tense expression fell limp and soft. Action then moved a single step back scratching the back of his head. He wanted to smile or maybe laugh but it seemed that his nervous demeanor would make a smile or a laugh sound pretty pathetic. Anybodys shuffled forward nearing his personal space. "Why do you care so much buddy boy?" she stood with her back erect and a subtle smile across her peach lips. She was trying to get him to spill she was just trying to get him to admit his feelings; Damnit and it was getting to him.

Moving nonchalantly down the cracked sidewalk Action pulled out a cigarette staring up at the sky; the grey crowded sky. "Now I know why Riff don't like you, you bother too much," He put the cigarette stick between his lips and pulled out a match but before he lit it, he looked up and noticed Clarice just straight ahead talking to who seemed like Baby John; him and his crazy blond hair.

The two stayed side by side and when they got close enough to the other pair Anybodys moved behind Action staring at Baby John while Clarice turned to Action. "There you are I was waitin' for hours." The dark haired girl perked up and put her arms around Action holding him close almost like she hadn't seen him in ages. She was actually kind of stupid and slow in her own way; she had enough money and the pretty looks but that crazy personality of hers always reminded him of A-Rab and no one wanted an "A-Rab"

"Sorry babe was with the boys." He removed the cigarette and held it between his fingers sticking the match back into his pocket as one arm snuck around Clarice's thin waist. They all looked at each other before Anybodys turned her back beside Baby John.

Action swallowed hard watching the two leave while Clarice clung tighter to him. The rumble was just a week away and with Clarice up his ass all the damn time how was he supposed to get with the boys?

**.**

The couple went the opposite way of Baby John and Anybodys heading to Action's apartment with this unwanted girl pinned to his side.

"I think you look okay with lipstick Anybodys." Baby John noticed the peach color on her lips right away and even those dark lashes but fortunately not her nails and Anybodys liked it like that. "You don't have to say that Baby John." She flapped her wrist at him and he looked down at their feet letting his hands tuck away into his pockets.

"I mean it though." He turned to her again and she noticed. After letting him see her little smile she smacked him on the arm and raced him down the street.

**.  
.**

Anita was as beautiful as ever and her brown eyes glistened in the slowly dying sunset. Bernardo took her hand and crushed his lips against the smooth skin before he opened the car door for her and stepped inside himself.

He stuck the key in the ignition but didn't start the vehicle yet; he stared at his lovely woman with a charming smile. "You look beautiful Anita just beautiful." He commented watching her smile and she bashfully smacked him on the chest. Even though her smile left Bernardo's didn't; "It's going to be a wonderful night I promise you!" with that said he leaned over to steal just one little kiss from his lover but attempting to Anita held both of her hands out to him with her back against the car door.

"I know it is my Bernardo just don't spoil it yet!" that smile of hers returned and she tapped him delicately on the nose with one finger before he leaned back into his seat with that handsome smile and off they were.

**.**

The boys left for Doc's even after realizing that Action and Baby John were gone; it didn't really matter the day was coming to an end.

Riff and the boys sat around a table playing a quiet card game with Doc watching from the bar. Riff noticed the old man and smiled waving an arm. "Come play doc!" he commented but the old man shook his head; "Oh no Riff that's alright I'd ratha' watch youse kids play." He wandered over to the table standing right between Riff and Ice.

**.**

The two runaways stopped to regain their breath and their strength only to look up and find themselves trapped in an alley way. Baby John stood tall looking around as Anybodys still continued to wipe off that lipstick.

"Uh Anybodys we shouldn't be hear." He touched her shoulder giving her a little shake just enough to get her attention but she didn't care right at the moment; she thought that maybe Baby John was just getting scared because it was getting late but he should be used to that by now. He shook her again and this time much stronger. "Oh Baby John what is it?" she brushed him off and looked over to where he was currently pointing.

On the wall right behind Anybodys laid bold letters in dirty white: "EMERALDS",

It didn't frighten her too much but it did make her heart beat rapidly. "We have to get outta' here!" Baby John turned to the younger one grabbing her arms with a frightened stare on his face. Anybodys nodded and she held onto his wrist as she ran for the way out.

It wasn't really hard to get out of the unfamiliar alley but getting out of that uncharted area was a problem.

**::**

**E/N: Don't ask about the ending but there is going to be more adult themes in the ending chapters but nothing too much to have to worry about! Thanks for reading **


	6. Part V

**A/N: Honestly there is going to be a little bit of violence and intimate scenes in this one still don't know if this is going to be my final chapter but if it is I already have another idea for another West side story! Sorry my Author Note is so short all the time I just don't have much to say about it so enjoy!**

**Part V**

Baby John and Anybodys were stuck and what a tight situation it was. A tall and lanky Emerald with dark locks stood there just a few feet away from the two kids glaring coldly as another appeared from an old graffiti covered building standing by the others' side.

They knew the Emeralds were mad; they lost against the Jets a couple years back and they were ready to give them Jet's a beating ever since that day. Anybodys still had a tight hold of Baby John's wrist and she could feel him shake beneath her fingers. She looked up at him and he looked back afraid; "We are gonna' get outta' this we done it before, 'kay?" Anybodys explained clearly for Baby John who bobbed his head in agreement and the two unwanted trespassers stared ahead ready for what those dirty Emeralds had in store for them.

**.**

Action and Clarice were in his bedroom occupying the bed; they didn't sit too close and Clarice was dying to be near him. "What's wrong honey youse seem outta' it tonight?" she cooed crawling her way toward him like a purring feral cat. Action looked over at her with an unnoticeable smile and swung his legs onto the bed leaning his back into the headboard.

"I'm fine," he reached out for her shoulders and pulled her close until she was fitted right between his thighs letting her creep up even more.

"That's good…she said in a tiny whisper before closing her mouth over Action's and her hands rested over his shoulders as his arms folded around her crushing their bodies closer, and doing so made his nose burn from the lovely aroma that radiated from her clothing and her skin reminding him almost too much of that little girl. Now this was hard. It was a struggle to keep his mind on her and only her. She melted against him her head rested into his shoulder adoring his masculine scent and that alone was driving him crazy.

But this feeling this thought in his head wasn't very comfortable not when Clarice this little rich broad lay against him giving him everything she had just to make him hold her again.

It wasn't working this time; he just couldn't be true to her it was hard.

**.**

**.**

"You're a wonderful dancer," Bernardo whispered breathlessly into his lover's ear already knowing that that was the plain truth holding her closer to him as he kissed her cheek lost in the enlightening golden lights and the comforting atmosphere that surrounded the two dancers atop of an uninhibited rooftop.

Anita felt his fingers tremble slightly against her own and she moved back to look up at him before grabbing his dark tie and let a warm kiss welcome itself upon his cheek. "I know," she replied while their eyes stayed entwined even as they moved in soft careful steps. Bernardo smiled again using a hand to cup just one side of Anita's face and sometime during their time gazing at one another Anita jumped up on to her very toes in gorgeous glazed turquois heels and met her man's lips just like that.

Bernardo himself was waiting for that; patiently waiting for her to kiss him and she finally did but it wasn't more than just a couple smacks when Anita moved away to reconnect her head to his shoulder.

"Thank you Bernardo," she said right before the silence overpowered the two and they returned to their original serene state.

**.**

**.**

Leaving Doc's store Riff and the others headed for the streets;

"Riff you remember the rumble is next week right?" Mouthpiece jumped in with a smartass smile escaping the echoing silence grabbing the smoker's shoulders. Riff batted his eyes at the stalking Jet before acknowledging him. "What kinda' question is that I was the one that started the War Council Mouthpiece so yeah," Riff rolled his eyes exhaling a massive amount of cancer causing fumes while the other members crept right behind the leader.

Returning to A-Rab Mouthpiece gave him one startled look that made A-Rab growl and turn his face away. "Bud youse need to teach that piece a' shit father who's boss!" Mouthpiece commented still looking at A-Rab's bruised face.

But A-Rab shook his head; "I tried wasn't anythin' I could really do," he admitted feeling and even sounding heartbroken at what he had worded hoping the others could really understand why he was so beat.

Before turning a corner Riff stopped and Ice gave him a look. "A-Rab don't say you couldn't do anythin' I know you could you jus' gotta' get that anger…that rage and then wail 'em with it!" Riff tossed a few punches into the air with his cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth. Riff was right A-Rab knew he had it in him he was just never the overly rough type. He nodded at Riff's complaint as an arm snuck around his neck; "If he does this again-they started walking off again as Riff's arm tightened over A-Rab's shoulders-you jus' remember what I said an' neva' eva' be afraid to call us, you know we will come," with a smile on his lips Riff turned to look at his blond headed brother, smacking him a few times on the chest before rounding the corner.

**.**

**.**

The original leader of the Emeralds was gone; he had been killed and the rest of the Emeralds weren't planning on telling a soul.

"What are you two doin' down here?" one of the Emeralds' neared the two prohibited Jets circling them as another member came close grabbing at Baby John teasing. Anybodys bunched her hands into fists watching the two of those Emeralds wander in circles.

Baby John and Anybodys stayed pretty close to each other enough to let the unwanted gang members know that they were planning on getting out of this together. "We got lost!" Baby John cried trying to keep his voice to a minimum since their ex-rivals were teasing even more. One of the two laughed and pulled on Anybody's arm with strong fingers against her skin. She spun on her feet and attempted to give him one but he moved out of the way and locked his ankle with one of her own getting her to the ground on the disrupted city street.

The two Jets were taken aback by what happened but once Baby John noticed Anybodys on the ground he knew instinctively what to do and that was to fight back. The Emerald that had the girl pinned down was the one that Baby John had jumped upon with his clammy hands expertly around his throbbing neck doing all he could to weaken him. But just before Baby John could even think of succeeding the other Emerald grabbed onto his back pulling him backward sending him straight to the ground as well.

**.**

**.**

Action knew all too well he couldn't call it quits with Clarice; she would call her dumbass father and Riff and the boys would think something was up and something terrible that Action would never want to hear.

But it wasn't a bad thing to want to go separate ways with Clarice they are not what you call a 'close couple' they were far from that actually and Action already had his mind set on someone else. Action knew that doing anything at all intimately with the tagalong would cause some serious problems between him and Riff and possibly A-Rab; he knew that A-Rab had a thing for the same girl too and he didn't want any trouble between him too. He wanted things between him and his 'brothers' to bet strong; all he had to do was tell no one.

He left and so did Clarice actually she had left an hour ago before Action. She wasn't very happy either but that really didn't bother Action she was just in one of her moods again.

So he went his own way hoping to find the guys in this dark city mess.

.

Bernardo climbed into the vehicle after helping Anita into the passenger side; she had a bit too much wine in her system but still not enough to call her inebriated out of her mind.

He started the car and while his door was open the light remained on giving him another chance to gaze at her adoring her little smile when she sunk into the leather seat laying her hand on his right arm until he shut the door. Even as he looked at Anita he still thought about the rumble that was just next week; he wasn't terrified or even angry he was okay with this and if he won he would be proud.

Those Jets messed with his little Anita and that was that; the Sharks weren't even treated like humans around here and Bernardo hated that and Riff that little Jet leader was as arrogant and foolish as the rest of them. Bernardo was fighting for a reason; for the love of his people and to hopefully get a spot here in New York. He really didn't want any blood to spill but since it has come down to it what the hell? If it's a fight to the death then a fight to the death those Jets will get!

**.**

Action stomped on another cigarette before coming around a corner; before he did he almost thought he was going to run into the guys and what a funny thing it was. He walked right into Riff smelling like cigarette smoke and stale booze.

He was actually trying to look for Anybodys and caught himself mentally laughing at the whole thing. "Well Action messin' with Clarice I suppose?" Riff took out his cigarette and flicked it to the side; it rolled into the gutter and was gone. Why was Riff already jumping to conclusions he couldn't have known what Action was up to this whole time.

Action jammed his hands into his front pant pockets looking down. "Yeah," Action answered lifting his head to realizing that they were still missing one.

His eyebrows met and he thought; "Baby John, where'd he go?" the short Jet pointed looking over at Riff then A-Rab's battered face. Riff followed Action's eyes and stepped in front of him. He knew Action was going to ask what happened to A-Rab and the boys didn't want to get into it. Riff kicked a stray pebble and they continued walking. "He's probably with that tomboy again poor Baby John thinks she's his kid sister," while Riff spoke the rest of the Jets quietly chatted amongst each other; Action stood there coughing into the night.

Who really cared if Baby John thought that Anybodys was his kid sister it was a good thing so Riff had really no reason to say what he said but what can you do? Riff was Riff and when he hated someone he was blunt about it.

"You know where they went?" Action was about to leave again when Riff touched his shoulder. "Come on Action we need to stay together," he was right; so they all left in search for those two.

**.**

**.**

Baby John kicked the man in the groin only once and he rolled over to hold himself; "Anybodys!" Baby John cried trying to get his breathing back on track as his heart continued to beat rapidly on his way toward her.

"Get offa' me!" the struggling tomboy yelled succeeding in getting the man's hands from her neck but only to have one of her sleeves ripped halfway and got a knife pressed up against her bobbing neck. Sweat tickled her forehead as the grinning dark haired Emerald forced her only free arm back down onto the cold street inching the shining blade closer until it marked her very skin. "Don't fight girly," he cawed moving forward crushing the rest of her body and that's when Baby John dug his fingers into the Emerald's shoulders and gave him a pull. "She said get offa' her!" the dark haired Emerald locked eyes with the blond teenager before swinging a fist full of drastic pain his way but luckily for Baby John he dodged out of the way and grabbed his arm giving it a painful twist until it was behind his back.

He winced a few times but it was replaced with sinister chuckles and a couple struggles. "Come on kid jus' let me talk to the girl an' I'll leave," the Emerald smiled turning himself but that only caused more pain as his arm bent in that same awkward position. Baby John tugged him back and kicked him right in the back of the knee making him drop to the ground. "Shut up!" Baby John spat and glanced over where Anybodys lay.

She rubbed her head and shook her head free of any unwanted thought standing carefully to her feet. "You bastard!" she noticed the blond Emerald collect himself on the ground and gave him another hard kick to the groin watching him whimper and cry.

That's when the boys showed up; the Jets and they were ready to kick some asses.

**::**

**E/N: Well there you have it the Jets are ready to kick some Emerald butt…again!**


End file.
